Romanoff Rogers one-shots
by MetaReallyMeta
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Steve and Natasha. Some of them romantic some of them not. Lots of fluff.
1. Hardest thing ever

She stared at Steve from across the room. Steve looked up from his book and noticed she was staring.

"What do I have something on my face?" He asked cracking a smile. Natasha smiled back.

"Come over here and let me have a look." She said teasingly. Steve got up from the couch and walked over to Natasha who was sitting at the bar.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked checking her over.

"Honestly? Not good." She replied hanging her head. "This is the hardest thing we've ever done. New York seems like a walk in the park compared to this." Steve pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I know." 

* * *

AN Just a little something to get the ball rolling.


	2. I know baby I know

She was on the run. Again. She can't go back to the states. Not after what she did at the airport in Germany letting Rogers and Banes go. This was her only option. It was this or be on the run again. No home, no friends, no place to go. She thought that she was past this when she joined the Avengers. The fake names, stolen IDs, burner phones, constantly looking over her shoulder, all of it.

"Flight 4218 to Wakanda is now boarding rows 23-31 at gate 4C."

Natasha got up from her seat, threw her bag over her shoulder, and headed towards the gate.

"Enjoy your flight!" Said the peppy woman scanning the tickets.

"Unlikely." Natasha replied brushing past her. She hates flying. Being trapped in an airplane with no ability to exit if she were to be made is not ideal. She pushes her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and walked down the jetway. She brushed past the captain and flight attendants, walking quickly to the back of the plane where her seat was. 31A, back corner of the plane. She threw her bag into the overhead and sat down pulling her hood over her head, resting it on the wall. This is going to be a long flight.

The plane touched down many hours later in Wakanda. Natasha spent the entire flight pretending to be asleep. She had called Steve before she got onto the airplane to tell him she was coming. She thought that maybe he could talk to T'Challa, maybe protect her from the powers that be. Last she heard it was looking good. She got through customs no problem and took her time walking through the baggage claim scanning her surroundings making sure she was not being followed. She passed through the doors separating the baggage claim area from the outside area. Her cell phone rang. It was Steve.

"Hey Nat, Its Steve."

"Hey."

"T'Challa said you are good to stay here at his palace if you'd like."

"That's great."

"Are you already in Wakanda?"

"Yup." Natasha locked eyes with someone sitting on a bench across from where she was standing. The man stood up folded the newspaper neatly and set it down on his seat.

"Good I'm almost at the airport." The man started quickly approaching her. "Natasha?"

"Hold on!" She yelled into her phone dropping it and her bag on the ground. The man came at her and swung his fist. She caught it effortlessly and flipped him over her shoulder. She pressed her knee to his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Natasha yelled his in face. The man laughed unsheathing his knife trying to stab Natasha with it. She quickly disarmed him as airport police were arriving at the scene. They detained the man and questioned Natasha.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked a familiar voice. Natasha turned around and saw Steve standing not 10 yards from her. She smiled.

"Language Captain." She teased picking up her bag. Steve chuckled.

"So how have you been? I'll be honest I was kinda surprised when you reached out to out of the blue."

"Fine. I'm tired. I didn't sleep on the plane." Natasha responded.

"Well you sleep on the car ride to T'Challa's base. It's about 2 hours drive and then you can sleep in my room. We're kind of out of space." Natasha just nodded. "Okay come on." Steve said turning around. Natasha followed him.

She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Steve brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. She stirred at his touch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Steve said softly. Natasha rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay." She mumbled shifting her position. "I missed you Steve. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Nat." Steve said planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

Once they arrived at the base everyone was excited to see Natasha.

"Okay everyone she's had a long day let her sleep." Steve said shooing everyone away. "Down the hall 2nd door on the right" Steve answering her unasked question.

"You going to follow?" She said with a wink.

"Yeah sure why not it'll be good to turn in early."

"Early? I thought 8 was your normal bedtime? Considering your age I'm surprised it's not 7"

"Ha ha ha you're very funny Romanoff."

"I know baby. I know."

* * *

AN yeah I took a break from writing for a bit because of finals and then me being lethargic for a few weeks but I am back.


	3. Can you blame me?

"Come back to bed" Steve whined reaching out for her grabbing at her shorts.

"Get up Rogers! We got shit to do today." Steve sighed and got up.

"Fine. You are a piece of work and watch your language." He said encompassing Natasha with his arms kissing the top of her head. Her red hair was more pronounced in the early morning light. They stood there for a minute just basking in each others presence. Steve has never been as happy as he's been since he started dating Natasha. He was the luckiest man on earth.

"I love you Nat."

"I love you too Steve. Even though you can be a pain in my ass sometimes." Steve chuckled.

"Like when?"

"Bagdad."

"You and I remember Bagdad very differently." Steve said. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"We almost died because you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Can you blame me though?" Steve said raising his eyebrows.

"No. No I can't. I can't keep my hands off you either."

* * *

AN yeah Its kinda short. I think I'm going to do one short chapter one longer chapter and alternate.


	4. Many Many things

"GAHHH!" Steve screamed as the screen lit up with a jumpscare blasting light into the otherwise dark room.

"Jesus Rogers what are you trying to do? Wake the dead?" Steve shot her a look of annoyance. Natasha returned the look with a smirk.

"Can't we just watch something nice and not scary?" Steve whined gripping Natasha's arm.

"What you can't handle it?" She teased leaning up against his shoulder.

"You very well know I can." Steve said losing his grip on her arm.

"I don't see the problem then." Natasha turned to look at Steve. He was grinning like a fool. Her stair caught his eye.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle. Natasha bit her bottom lip.

"I was just thinking." Her voice soften.

"Yeah." His dropped down to a whisper. "About what?"

"What I want to do to you." Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah? What do you want to do to me?" Steve managed to croak out. Natasha met his gaze with a smile.

"Many. Many things."

"I can go all day."

* * *

AN Which do you guys prefer. Shorter more frequent updates or longer less frequent updates with more story behind them? Vote here - .me/13211602


	5. Endless loop

"I wish we could just hit the pause button on life. Live in this same moment forever. Just an endless loop." Steve said smiling up at the sky. He looked at Natasha who was laying next to him also looking at the sky.

"Yeah It would be nice and quite strange." She sighed. "No responsibility. No worries. Just you and me here in this moment forever." Steve looked back up at the sky.

"Maybe one day, we could settle down. Live somewhere together. Build a farm like Barton's. Get married. Adopt a child maybe. Grow old. Never having to worry about saving the world."

"That sounds nice." Natasha closed her eyes trying to imagine it. Steve moved his hand on top of hers.

"I love you Natasha. You know that?"

"I love you too Rogers."

"I must be the luckiest man alive to wake up next to you every morning." Natasha smiles at him. They enjoy a moment of silence.

"You ever think we'd get the opportunity to?" Natasha asked.

"To do what?"

"Settle down. Lead a normal life. Well as normal a life as America's Golden boy and the Black Widow could." Steve's alarm went off.

"Back to work." Steve said with a grimace.

* * *

AN I'm going to write some shorter ones for a while. I quite like how they are turning out. I just really dont have many ideas for longer fics right now. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Lets do it

The sound of grunting filled the gym.

"Is that all you got Rogers?" Natasha taunted easily blocking Steve's punches. Steve smiled.

"You know it's not Romanoff." He blocked the brigade of punches that Natasha threw at him.

"Yeah? Hit me with your best shot." She said flashing him a smile. "Fire away." Steve chuckled.

"You sure?" He threw a few hard punches at her.

"Jesus Rogers I was just teasing." She said laughing. They stopped sparring and sat down on the floor to stretch.

"So what run are we doing today old man?" Natasha asked.

"Endurance training." Steve replied rolling his eyes. Natasha scooted over to be right next to Steve facing the opposite direction as him. Steve smiled at her.

"Hey." Steve said.

"Hey." Natasha returned the smile.

"So did you give anymore thought to my offer?" Steve asked. Natasha drew in a sharp breath.

"Yeah I did and I...I dont know. It's just...I care about you a lot Steve and...I guess I am afraid that I am going to hurt you. I…I really want to say yes Steve but I'm scared." Steve took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Let me take you to dinner. Just once. Just to try it out. If you are still scared after that don't want to continue I completely understand."

"Yeah okay. Let's do it." Natasha said nodding her head. Steve face lit up.

"Okay. Now prepare yourself mentally for this run." Steve said, his smile not leaving his face.

* * *

AN Thanks for all the reviews I enjoy reading them. I might have another chapter tonight done depends on how productive I am feeling. Odds are good though.


	7. I might have a date

"I can't believe you haven't seen it yet." Natasha said folding her arms across her torso.

"I haven't gotten around to it. I have a lot to catch up on. I was in the ice for almost 70 years ya know." Steve said looking down at his shoes.

"I am coming over to your place tonight and we are watching Jurassic Park. So clean up your apartment. Take a shower. And put something on that doesn't smell like feet." She said with a smirk.

"I can't tonight."

"Why?"

"I might have a date tonight."

"With who? Not whats her name from accounting. The one with the lip piercing?"

"Oh no. No...no...I'm not ready for that. No I was hoping maybe you'd like to...I don't know...come over to my apartment and watch Jurassic Park?"

"Nothing would make me happier Steve." Natasha responded with a smile.

* * *

"So we got snacks, drinks, blanket. Anything I'm missing?" Steve asked.

"Nope. Now get over here so we can start the movie." Natasha said patting the couch right next to her. Steve plopped down and Natasha hit play. She snuggled up to Steve and he put his arm around her. It was the little things like this that she had come to appreciate in the past before they started dating. Just watching a movie with him. Or going to get something to eat after their many intense training sessions. Just spending time with him made her happier and more relaxed. She was so elated when Steve finally took the hint and asked her out on a date. Even after two years of dating she still appreciates the time they spend together because you never know when it might run out.

* * *

AN I delivered surprisingly. Enjoy :)


	8. I'm not tickleish

Steve was gently awaken by the stream of light that leaked through the slits in the blinds. He felt around the other side of the bed looking for Natasha. All he felt was a close sheet.

"Nat?" He called out groaning. "Come back to bed."

He heard shuffling outside the door to their room.

"Natasha?" He called out again opening his eyes. He grabbed his shield and walked quietly to the door. He threw open the door to find a very startled Natasha on the other side.

"Oh sorry I thought you were an intruder." Steve apologized.

"If I were you were going to fight me naked?" She asked motioning at Steve.

"I didn't have time to put on clothes." Steve said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can see that." She said poking him in the stomach.

"I'm not ticklish." Steve said gently slapping her hand away from him. "You on the other hand" he grabbed her with one arm so she couldn't get away. With a nefarious smile he started tickling her. She erupted in laughter.

"Steve stop!" She said in between breaths. He let go of her. "Ass." she playfully hit him in the arm.

"You know you love me." Steve said smiling. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you're okay." She replied smiling at him.

"I love you babe." Steve said pulling Natasha in close.

"I love you too." Steve felt the vibrations when she spoke radiate through his body. Steve leaned down and kissed her lightly at first. His lips just barely brushing hers. The kiss deepened as he leaned more into it. Natasha moaned. Steve backed up into the bed carefully lifting Natasha on top of him.

* * *

AN I might write some longer chapters coming up because I've found myself writing basically the same plot over and over. Thanks for reading :)


	9. Baghdad

"Hello ma'am." Steve said entering the room.

"You know you don't have to call me ma'am right?" Natasha said crossing her arms. Steve smiled setting down his shield on the floor resting it on the table leg. Natasha rolled her eyes He sat down right across from Natasha who was just finishing her breakfast. They studied each other for a moment.

"So what's our mission today?" Natasha asked breaking the silence.

"I haven't been briefed yet. Fury is in a meeting." Steve said getting up and walking over to the cafeteria kitchen window.

"Well then. I guess I will go train for a bit. If you need me I'll be at the gym." Natasha said getting up.

"Okay." Steve said sitting back down setting his breakfast in front of him. Natasha gathered her tray and dishes and deposited them in the trash. Steve couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed as she walked. Steve averted his attention back to his breakfast which he consumed in silence. He finished his food, cleaned up his dishes, and was on his way to the gym when he got a call.

"Get Natasha and get to my office in 10 minutes." Fury said hanging up before Steve could say anything. He continued on his way to the gym.

"Miss Romanoff. Fury has requested we come to his office immediately."

"You know the chivalry is getting kind of annoying. Just call me Natasha." She said continuing to punch the bag in front of her.

"Okay Natasha. Fury wants us in his office right now. So let's go." Steve said getting slightly annoyed with her.

"Lead the way iceman." She said.

"You two are going to be going to Baghdad, somewhat undercover, to recover stolen intel. We will get you as far as the airport but after that you are on your own. Here is your cover story. Read that over carefully. I have to warn you. You two get caught game over. We have no knowledge of you being there." Fury said dropping two folders in front of them. "You have half an hour to get anything you need. Make your way down to the parking garage. We have transportation to IAD for you down there. Are you clear on what you need to do?"

"Yes sir." Steve replied closing the folder.

"Natasha?" Fury looked at her quizzically.

"Yes sir."

"Okay then. You are dismissed." Fury said waving them out the door. They got up and left Fury's office.

* * *

"So what's your deal Rogers?" Natasha said dropping her bag.

"I'm sorry?" Steve replied closing the hotel room door behind him.

"What's your deal? Why are you so nice?"

"It was the way I was raised I guess." He said shrugging. Natasha nodded. "I'll sleep on the floor." He said grabbing a pillow off the bed.

"We're both adults I think we can share a bed." Natasha said chuckling.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked uneasy about the proposal.

"Yeah it'll be fine." She said shrugging.

"Okay." He nodded "Probably a good idea to get some sleep."

"I need to change and shower first." Natasha said.

"Shower is probably a good idea yeah."

* * *

Steve awoke to a warm body pressed up against the front of him.

"Holy hell." He exclaimed immediately jumping out of the bed.

"Aw Rogers don't go." Natasha could barely contain her laughter.

"I'm so sorry." He said blushing profusely.

"It's okay Steve. Really." Natasha said laughing. "I was actually quite enjoying the warmth." Steve went a shade redder.

"I...uh...shit." Steve said shaking his head. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Natasha fiddle with her phone while Steve was in the shower.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked herself. She sighed. "This can never happen. Why entertain the thought it could." She pushed the thought out of her head. Steve emerged from the bathroom.

"Did you do the reading?" He asked. Natasha looked at him, his hair still a bit damp from the shower.

"Reading?"

"Briefing packet?"

"Oh, yes I did." She said smirking.

"Yeah this isn't going to be awkward at all." Steve said chuckling.

* * *

"You know the plan?" Natasha asked

"Distract the Minister of Defense long enough so you can steal his security card. If you have it you'll asked me if I would like a drink. Piece of cake." Steve said looking over his shoulder.

"Piece of cake." She let that hang.

"Invitation?" asked man with a very heavy french accent.

"Oh um." Steve pretended to search his pockets.

"Oh. My husband is very forgetful. He must have left the invitation at the hotel. It should be under Rushman?" Natasha said with a flirtatious look.

"Um yes go ahead." Said the man waving them through the door. The door opened to a huge space populated by people.

"Come on let's dance." Natasha said trying to grab Steve's hand.

"Um okay. I don't know how."

"I'll teach you." She said moving Steve's hand to her waist.

"Just hold me and sway." She said grabbing his other hand. "Pretty simple." Steve nodded. "What's the matter? You look like you are going to vomit."

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. Just relax and sway to the music." They swayed back and forth for a while.

"I see him." Steve said.

"Okay. Let's do this." They walked over the the Minister of Defense.

"Hello sir. Joshua Smith." Steve said reaching out to shake the Defense Minister's hand. He gingerly shook it.

"What can I do for you?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hi and shake your hand. My grandfather served in the 107th and as I understand it your grandfather served WWII too."

"Yes he did." The minister nodded. Nat gave him a nod.

"I'm so sorry, It's been nice talking to you. My wife is getting a bit impatient. You know how that is." Steve offered with a smile.

"Mmm yes."

"Alright." Steve said joining Natasha.

"You want to get a drink sweetheart?" Natasha asked looping her arm around Steve's.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

After they left party they made their way back to their hotel. It was still relatively early, so both Natasha and Steve sat out on the balcony enjoying the view and the cool air.

"That wasn't too bad." Steve said breaking the silence.

"No it wasn't." Natasha responded looking at Steve. "You know we never got to finish that dance."

"Would you like to dance mlady?" Steve asked offering his hand. Natasha took it laughing. They swayed back and forth to no music.

Break

Steve awoke again with a warm body pressed up against him. This time he didn't get up.

"Hey." Natasha said softly. Steve smiled.

"Hey."

"We got work to do." She said pulling away from Steve.

"I know this probably isn't the time to discuss this but where does this leave us?" Steve asked.

"I don't know Steve where does this leave us?" Natasha cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know Natasha." Steve said "I...I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime."

"Okay. When we are done with this mission we will go out to dinner." Natasha said. "Now lets focus on the mission."

* * *

"Yes sir we got it." Natasha said on the phone with Fury. "We are flying back right now. Yes sir. Thank you." She hung up the phone. She took a breath.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked putting his hand on hers.

"Yup I'm fine."

"Sorry I almost blew the mission."

"If you would have kept your hands to yourself we wouldn't have had that problem."

"I'm sorry. It just it's hard. Especially with you." He winked.

"Don't be cheesy Rogers." She said chuckling.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Steve said smiling. Natasha gave him a very pointed look.

"You better be."

* * *

A/N yeah I might have written too much. Sorry.


	10. Honey

"Hey honey can you come here?" Steve called across the room to Natasha. Everyone in the room's eyebrows shot up. Ignoring the looks she was getting she walked over to Steve.

"What's up?" Natasha asked leaning on the counter.

"Did you file those reports?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I did a few days ago."

"Okay good. Fury has been on me about filing reports on time." He looked at her sternly.

"I'm sorry but saving the world take up more time than you'd think." Natasha said chuckling.

* * *

"Is no one going to address the fact that Steve called Natasha 'honey'?" Tony asked to the group.

"Nope." Banner said putting his glass down.

"Seriously Tony give them some privacy." Pepper said.

"I'm sorry I'm just curious that's all" Tony replied.

* * *

"You called me honey by the way." Natasha said in mock anger.

"Oh crap seriously?"

"Yes. It's fine. They were going to find out sooner or later."

"You want to tell them officially?"

"No. Let them agonize over it for a bit." She said smiling devilishly.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Tony asked plopping down next to Steve.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natasha said straightening up and walking away.

"Don't look at me." Steve said closing the file he had open in front of him.

"Seriously what the hell's up with you two?" Tony asked.

"Look. Don't make a big deal about it but Natasha and I have been dating for a few months." Steve said getting up.

"Wait. A few months?"

"Yes."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Very carefully."

"Do me a favor and don't mention it to anyone else. Natasha doesn't seem to want to say anything yet."

"You got it Captain."

* * *

AN Something a bit different. I'm not 100% happy with this though.


	11. Stranded Part 1

"Hey babe." Natasha coming behind Steve and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey. Look who's awake." Steve said putting down his newspaper and turning to face her. She smiled sweetly at him. "You should probably get going. Training starts at 8 and you still have to sneak out of here and get ready."

"Way to ruin the mood Rogers." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry but you said yourself that you didn't want the others to know yet."

"Steve...shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay I guess I have to go then. Captains orders." She said smugly gathering her robe around her. Steve laughed.

"See you in a bit." He said giving her a kiss. She left smiling. She ran into Sam in the hallway.

"Hey Natasha. What are you doing in Steve's room?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh we were just going over the workout for today." Natasha said. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Okay." Sam said with a doubtful nod.

"Well I best be going. I still have to shower and change." Natasha said turning around and walking away.

"Shit" She muttered once she was out of earshot.

* * *

"Alright. Gather around. Easy day today, run 5 miles, 30 minutes of sparring, then do the easy cardio routine." Steve said.

"Easy day?" Sam scoffed.

"Yes Sam. Now get your ass in gear." Natasha said sternly.

"Yes sir." Sam said and started running. Wanda, and Rhodey not far behind.

"Okay Romanoff. What do you think. 15 miles?" Steve asked with a challenging smile.

"Ha ha. I'll stick with the 5 miles. Besides, you don't want to get me to be too tired yet." She said with a mischievous smile. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"No, No I don't." He said laughing.

"Alright then. Get your ass in gear Rogers. 15 miles aren't going to run themselves."

* * *

"Yes sir. We are on our way." Steve hung up the phone. "Alright team. Pack your bags 3 days minimum. I'll brief you on the plane. You have 20 minutes to be downstairs and ready."

The team scrambled to pack everything they needed.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Steve asked Tony.

"Yes I am sure. I have some stuff around here to do."

"Alright. If you change your mind just give me a call." Steve said.

"Will do." Tony said turning to leave. Natasha approached Steve her bag in hand.

"All done?" He asked.

"Yup. I have a bag I pre packed. Saves time."

"Hey Steve. I can't join you guys. I just got called into a meeting." Rhodey said. "Sorry."

"Hey no problem. We should be perfectly fine." Steve replied shaking Rhodey's hand.

"Good luck." he said walking away. Wanda and Sam arrived together.

"You guys ready?" Steve asked. Sam nodded. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

"Brace for impact!"

Crash

Steve woke with searing pain in his forehead. He got up and observed his surroundings. He was on a beach, some debris from the plane was about 200 yards from him. He started running toward it.

"Natasha?" He called out when he reached the first pieces of wreckage. "Sam? Wanda?"

He spotted Natasha struggling to get loose of a piece of debris that had trapped her leg. He ran over to her and lifted it off her leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked her helping her up. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"For the most part. Have you seen Sam or Wanda?"

"No. I woke up over there." He pointed to where he was lying "You were the first person I came across."

"Well the rest of the plane landed over there." She pointed down the beach a ways

"Well. Let's hope they are okay." Steve said grabbing Natasha's hand.

"Under different circumstances this might be considered romantic."

"What?"

"Walking on a beach, hand in hand. Under different circumstances this could be romantic."

"Well let's hope we live to see that."

"Yeah lets hope."

They continued walking to the wreck of the plane in silence. When they arrived they saw Wanda and Sam had already dragged supplies out.

"Hey guys." Sam said dropping a black duffle bag from the belly of the overturned plane.

"Hey." Natasha responded dropping Steve's hand.

"Hey Wanda. Steve and nat are here." Sam yelled into the cargo hold.

"Great!" Wanda replied her voice barely audible.

"So we've started picking through what's left of the plane looking for anything useful." Sam informed them.

"Good we can get started setting up shelter then. Get all of this out of the sun." Steve said.

"I'll help you with that." Natasha volunteered shouldering a couple duffle bags.

"Did you find any tarps?" Steve asked.

"No but there's an inflatable life raft. Its got a huge gash though. It won't float but you can use it as a covering." Sam said pointing at a brownish plastic bag with a huge hole in the side of it.

"Have you found your gear?" Steve asked.

"No not yet." Steve nodded.

"Okay I'm going to get started on that shelter. Keep me posted."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So what is up with you two." Sam asked dumping a spoonful of beans into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"Like are either of you seeing anyone?" Sam asked wiggling his eyebrows. Natasha shrugged and Steve remained silent staring into the fire in front of him.

"Yeah I'm seeing someone." Natasha replied setting down her empty bean tin.

"Anyone we know?" Steve asked.

"Maybe. He's a nice guy. He's kind and caring. People look at him and they see a fighter. I see something else." She said not breaking eye contact with Steve.

"Sounds like a great guy." Wanda said.

"He is."

"Okay we should probably sleep." Sam said getting up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's blankets we salvaged from the plane and pillows too. Pick a spot in the sand I guess." Wanda said. They all grabbed pillows and blankets and plopped down on a spot in the sand. Steve crouched down where Natasha was sitting.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm a bit cold." She said smiling.

"Well Miss Romanoff. I just might be able to help you out." Steve said winking.

"Oh really?" Natasha replied raising her eyebrows.

"You know this act ain't fooling nobody right?" Sam said somewhere to their left. Natasha winced.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sam." Steve said laying down next to Natasha.

"Mhm. Good night you two." Sam said.

* * *

"This is a island. I got a good look at it when we were falling from the sky." Steve insisted.

"We got to at least look around." Natasha replied.

"We have to work towards a solution to get off the island. Wanda can fly yes but even she has limits and Sam's wings are broken. I think it's the smartest play."

"You guys going to be okay?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah Steve and I have an agreement." Natasha replied.

"We never let work arguments affect our person lives." Steve finished.

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster if you ask me." Sam chimed in.

"Okay here's a compromise. You take Sam and look around and Wanda and I will start coming up with ways to get off the island." Steve said.

"Sounds good." Natasha replied giving Steve a peck on the cheek.

"Okay let's get to work." Steve said clapping his hands together.

* * *

AN Sorry for the long brake. I should be back to regular postings. Look out for part 2 sometime next week.


	12. I love you you big idiot Part 1

"Well I think we found them." Steve said throwing a man off the platform into the abyss below.

"Yeah. They didn't make it too hard to find them." Natasha replied shooting another man rushing toward them. Steve kicked open the door.

"Well well Captain. And the Widow too. How thoughtful that you stopped by."

"Rumlow."

"Yes Captain. Its me. I just gotta say it was an honor fighting with you" Rumlow smiled.

"Yeah well where you are going there is no honor." Steve retorted ready to throw his shield.

"And where is that Captain?"

"You know exactly where."

"Do enlighten me."

"Stop playing with me. We are taking you in." Steve stepped toward Rumlow.

"I wouldn't do that Captain." Rumlow said his smile growing wider.

"Yeah? Why not." Steve said stepping even closer.

"Steve back off." Natasha warned. The doors behind Rumlow burst open and his thugs came pouring out.

"You see. I have an army. All you have is a frisbee and a little girl." Rumlow teased. Steve threw his shield knocking over several soldiers. More soldiers just replaced them.

"Steve. We aren't going to win this one." Natasha said.

"I know." He said. Steve dropped his shield and Natasha dropped her guns. The soldiers swarmed them.

"I will offer you a deal. You have one hour to decide which one of you dies and which one of you is set free." Rumlow said, a huge smile plastered on his face..

"You sick son of a bitch." Steve spat. Rumlow laughed.

"Take them away." Rumlow turned and left.

Steve and Natasha were thrown into a small cell.

"I'm doing it." Steve said immediately and with finality.

"No you're not. I am." Natasha shook her head.

"No Natasha. I can't let you."

"The amount of people I've killed Steve. Killed in cold blood. I deserve this." Natasha said.

"No you don't Natasha. You don't deserve this."

"Steve. Please."

"Natasha. Don't do this. Please don't do this."

"I have to Steve." She said choking up.

"Why?" Tears started falling from Steve's eyes.

"Because I love you you big idiot." Natasha yelled through her tears. Steve withdrew momentarily startled by the outburst. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his body holding her tight.

"Let me do this Steve." She said into his chest. "I'm not going to leave here alive."

"Then they'll have to kill both of us."

"No-"

"I can't leave you here Nat. I care about you too much."

"Then we both go." Natasha looked up at Steve. Steve nodded.

"I can think of worse ways to go." Steve said grimacing. "I'm just glad I'm here with you."

They stood in silence in each other's embrace for the remainder of the hour.

"You two made a decision?" Rumlow asked the keys on his belt jangled with each step he took towards them.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Interesting. You are going to give your life for her?" Rumlow chuckled. "You really are getting old Cap."

"Steve no. Steve don't" Tears streamed down Natasha's face.

"Trust me." Steve said letting go of Natasha. "Trust me." He surrendered himself.

"Steve. Steve" Natasha whispered.

"I love you Natasha. Never forget that."

* * *

AN Wow. I started writing this around a line and it turned into this. Didn't mean to make it this heavy. I am really sorry.


	13. I love you you big idiot Part 2

"Natasha. Come out of your room." Clint pleaded. "You've been in there for days."

"Go away Barton." Natasha replied.

"Come on Nat. Please."

"No. I am never leaving my room again."

"Nat you're being difficult." The door flew open and in the doorway stood Natasha. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was all over the place, and she wore a too big shirt and too big sweats.

"Are you happy now?" Natasha spat.

"Come on and get dressed. We got to go somewhere." Clint responded. Natasha groaned.

"Rather not."

"Natasha you are going to get off your ass. You've been locked in your room since the funeral."

"I don't feel like it." Natasha closed the door. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Steve dying. It was all her fault. She should have stopped him. This was all her fault. She flopped down on her bed and grabbed her cellphone pausing for a moment to look at the wallpaper. It was her and Steve smiling up at the camera like they hadn't a care in the world. The Steve looked so happy. She kept thinking about his last words to her. " _I love you Natasha. Never forget that."_ He made the ultimate sacrifice for her when she didn't even deserve it. He deserved to live more than she did. She started sobbing. She heard a knock at her door again.

"Go away Barton." She yelled. The knocking got louder. "For fucks sake Barton." She got up and walked to the door.

"What do you want Clint." She asked.

"Open the door." It wasn't Clint. Natasha wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. She opened the door.

"Ma'am."

"Holy shit. Steve." She said in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am." Steve said with a smile. His face was bruised, he had several stitches near his mouth, his left arm was in a cast and his right arm was bandaged heavily.

"I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you." She said. Steve gave a weak smile and carefully stepped forward. They were inches apart.

"I love you Nat." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Steve. But how?"

"I think Rumlow got a bit cocky because after he beat me to an inch of my life he dumped me in a ditch. Some good samaritan called 911. I've been in the hospital for the past week."

"Clint was trying to get me to go out. I never imagined" She let her sentence drop. "I can't believe it." Steve just smiled at her.

"I actually have a surprise for you and some news."

"Yeah?"

"News first. I'm retiring from the Avengers and from fighting. Tony bought me a ranch as a retirement present. Um...the surprise…" Steve grabbed something out of his back pocket. "I know we haven't officially dated but I wanted to give you this." He opened his hand to reveal a ring box. Natasha carefully opened it. It was an engagement ring.

"Steve?"

"I love you Nat. I want to marry you. A relationship is built on trust. I trust you Natasha. We've been partners for 6 years. I would trust you with my life."

"Of course I'll marry you Steve." Steve slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Natasha."

"I love you even more Steve."

* * *

A warbled cry broke the silence. She had finally been able to fall asleep. She lifted the arm that encompassed her and tried to get up.

"No don't get up. I got it." Steve said kissing her shoulder then getting up.

"Hey hey hey." He said softly. "Don't cry. Daddy is here. Shhhhh. Hush little baby don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird."

* * *

AN Part 2 of the story I published yesterday. The ending is up to your interpretation (Honestly I had no idea how to end it) so weather it was a dream or the future thats your call. Thanks for reading :)

I am going to get part 2 of that stranded on and island/plane crash fic I started done. I promise.


	14. What do you want me to be?

**Spoilers for Spider-Man Homecoming and Infinity War possibly**

Steve stood on the balcony looking out at the Avengers compound. The sun was just beginning to rise. A knock at the door snapped Steve out of the daze he was in. Nothing was the same since he got back. Everyone was extremely on edge around him, Bucky, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and Scott. As soon as Steve opened the door Natasha pushed past him and started talking.

"We've got that kid coming in today. Peter Parker from queens-"

"Whoa Nat slow down. I just woke up. I haven't even had coffee yet." Steve yawned.

"Well get your ass in gear Rogers." She said prodding him.

"You know I'm not going to ever get used to the blonde hair." Steve said putting the single serve coffee pod in the coffee machine. Natasha shrugged. "So this Peter Parker. Who is he?"

"The Spider-Man."

"That kid Stark recruited?" Steve chuckled.

"That would be the one. We are going to need everyone we can get for this. Thanos. He's the real deal." Natasha said

"You know I've heard talk of a bullet proof man in harlem." Steve said. "Maybe he could be helpful."

"Already approached him. He says he doesn't want anymore 'superfriends' whatever that means" Natasha replied sitting down on Steve's bed.

"Darn. So tell me about this kid." Steve said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well he's a 16 year old kid from Queens. Super smart. Tony made him a suit."

"The gold and red one he's been showing off?"

"That would be the one."

"He's like a mini Tony. Minus the money. And the girls." Steve chuckled. Natasha smiled. Steve sat down next to Natasha.

"How about the Aliens? Thor said they'd help. What's the deal on them."

"I put everything in this briefing packet for you. I have to go deal with something."

"Thanks Natasha." She nodded and got up.

"See you later Steve." She left. Steve thumbed through the folder Natasha left. Steve's phone buzzed.

 _Morning solider -Sharon_

 _Good morning sweetheart -Steve_

 _What are you doing today? -Sharon_

 _New kid coming in. Going to show him the ropes. -Steve_

 _Have fun ;) -Sharon_

 _I will :) -Steve_

* * *

"How does the new suite feel Peter?" Tony asked

"Kinda pitches the..uh..gooey bits." Peter says stretching the suite's crotch area out.

"Give it some time. Wear it for a bit and break it in." Tony says tossing Peter his mask. "I gave Karen an upgrade."

"Sweet. Thanks Tony."

"Yeah no problem kid. I'm sure you know Miss Romanoff and Mr. Rogers." Tony said as Steve and Natasha approached the two.

"You can call me Steve." Steve said reaching out his hand. "Peter I assume?"

"Yes sir." Peter said shaking his hand.

"I insist you call me Miss Romanoff at all times." Natasha deadpanned. "I'm kidding you can call me Natasha."

"Yes ma'am. So when are we going to get started?" Peter asked.

* * *

"The kid did good." Natasha said throwing her dirty towel in the used towel bin.

"That he did." Steve said changing his shirt. "He's combat ready for sure."

"So how you and Sharon doing?"

"Fine I guess."

"You guess what does that mean?"

"That means I don't know. She's happy but...I don't know. We've been dating for over a year and…"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes? No?" Steve sighed "I don't know. Truth is, I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Well don't string her along if you don't see the relationship progressing."

"Yeah okay."

"And Steve, whoever you are in love with...she's incredibly lucky. Let her know."

"Yeah I might just do that." Steve said smiling. "Thanks Nat."

"Okay now get out Rogers I have to change."

* * *

"Dinner is in 5 minutes Mr. Rogers."

"Thank you FRIDAY. Tell Tony I might be a couple minutes late." Steve said clutching his phone his finger was hovering over the dial button. He pressed it.

"Hey Steve whats up?" Sharon asked.

"Um...I...Hi." Steve stuttered.

"Are you okay Steve?"

"Um yeah. I..I'm sorry. Look. I don't know how to say this-"

"You think we should break up?"

"Yeah." Steve hung his head. "Yeah."

"Okay. I will see you around then Steve." She hung up. Steve took a deep breath in.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." He said to himself. "Friday tell Tony I'm coming down right now for dinner."

* * *

After everyone ate Peter suggested they watch movie.

"I broke up with Sharon." Steve whispered to Natasha.

"So my room or yours?" Natasha whispered back. Steve nearly choked on his beer.

"I'm sorry?" he said a bit louder. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry guys."

"Was that too forward?" Natasha asked.

"Little bit." Steve replied. "How did you know?"

"I've known you for 9 years Steve." Natasha replied. "So I repeat my question. Your room or mine?"

"Up to you."

"Yours then."

* * *

"Good morning sweetheart." Steve said kissing Natasha on the back of her neck.

"Good morning." She turned to face him.

"Last night was amazing." He said

"Indeed."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to be?"

* * *

AN I took a little break from writing sorry about that. I should be semi back now.


End file.
